byronfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Blue's Clues episodes and videos and marathons and albums
This is a list episodes from the Nick Jr. preschool series, "Blue's Clues" from July 15, 1995 to March 29, 2007 and videos from 1997-2015 and marathons from 1997-2002. List of Blue's Clues Episodes (1995-2004) Season 1 (1995-1996) Season 2 (1997-1998) Season 3 (1999-2001) Season 4 (2001-2002) Season 5 (2002-2003) Season 6 (2004-2006) List of Blue's Room Episodes Seasons 1 (2004-2006) Season 2 (2006-2007) List of Blue's Clues Videos (1997-2015) 1998 #Story Time (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Arts and Crafts (VHS, 6/9/1998) Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 1 (VHS, 6/9/1998) Blue's Story Time/What Story Does Blue Want to Play?/Adventures in Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Taking Care With Blue (VHS, 9/8/1998) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #Blue's Birthday (VHS, 9/8/1998) Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday 1999 #ABC's and 123's (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue's ABC's/Math! #Rhythm and Blue (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? #Back to Basics (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's ABC's/Math! #Let's Play A Game! (VHS, 1/12/1999) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #Try, Try Again! (VHS, 1/12/1999) The Trying Game/What Is Blue Trying To Do? #Feeling Blue (VHS, 3/30/1999) Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News! #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 2 (VHS, 6/22/1999) Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's News/Birthday Candle Dance/Blue's Birthday #Blue's Discoveries (VHS, 9/21/1999) What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #Blue's Big Pajama Party (VHS, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About? #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 3 (VHS, 10/12/1999) Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Blue's Dream About?/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Can Blue Find? (VHS, 10/26/1999) The Lost Episode!/Hide and Seek 2000 #Blue's Safari (VHS, 1/11/2000) Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Artistic and Blue (VHS, 2/23/2000) Draw Along With Blue/Art Appreciation #Magenta Comes Over (VHS, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 4 (VHS, 3/7/2000) The Bedtime Business Song/Magenta Comes Over/What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?/Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #Stop, Look and Listen! (VHS, 6/6/2000) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: Sounds/What's That Sound? #Senses of Anatomys (VHS, 8/22/2000) Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Blue's Big Musical Movie (VHS & DVD, 10/3/2000) Blue's Big Musical #Building With Blue (VHS, 11/24/2000) Inventions/What Does Blue Want to Build? 2001 #All Kind of Signs (VHS, 2/6/2001) Signs/Geography #Playtime With Periwinkle (VHS, 5/1/2001) Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #What's So Funny? (VHS, 6/5/2001) What's So Funny?/The Wrong Shirt #Blue's Great Outdoors (VHS, 6/5/2001) Environments/Nature #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 5 (VHS, 6/5/2001) What Did Blue See?/Nick Jr. Sings: Sounds/What's That Sound?/Signs/Geography #Blue's Pool Party (VHS, 8/21/2001) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach #Café Blue (VHS, 9/4/2001) Café Blue/Snack Time #Blue's Big Halloween (VHS, 9/25/2001) Blue's Big Costume Party/What Is Blue Afraid Of? #Blue's Big News: Read All About It! (VHS, 11/6/2001) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place #Blue's Big News: The Baby's Here! (VHS, 11/6/2001) Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! #Blue's Big Holiday (VHS, 12/4/2001) Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2002 #Telling Time With Blue (VHS, 1/29/2002) Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue? #Imagination (VHS, 2/5/2002) Imagine Nation/The Anything Box #Let's Explore! (VHS, 2/12/2002) Adventure/Superfriends #Working and Helping (VHS, 3/19/2002) Occupations/Making Changes #Playdate with Blue (VHS, 3/26/2002) Blue's Play #Planting and Bugs (VHS, 4/23/2002) Bugs!/Let's Plant #Reading with Blue (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook #Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 6 (VHS, 5/7/2002) Words/Blue's Book Nook/Blue's Surprise At Two O'Clock!/What Time is it For Blue? #Meet Joe! (VHS, 8/27/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue #It's Joe Time! (VHS, 11/5/2002) Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us #Get to Know Joe (DVD, 11/5/2002) Joe's First Day/Joe Gets a Clue/Steve Goes to College/The Big Book About Us/100th Episode Celebration #Big, Blue and Just For You! Volume 7 (VHS, 11/5/2002) What's New Blue?/Blue's New Place/Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day/The Baby's Here! 2003 #100th Episode Celebration (VHS, 1/7/2003) 100th Episode Celebration/Joe's Surprise Party #Blue's Big Band (VHS & DVD, 2/4/2003) Blue's Big Band/Bedtime Business/Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!/What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day? #Shapes and Colors (VHS & DVD, 6/3/2003) Shape Searchers/Colors Everywhere!/Adventures In Art/What Does Blue Want to Make? #Blue Takes You to School (VHS & DVD, 8/26/2003) Blue Takes You to School/Numbers Everywhere!/Blue's ABCs/Math! #Chores, Chores, Chores (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003) Magenta's Messages/A Surprise Guest/Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Does Blue Need? #The Feelings Game (VHS & DVD, 9/30/2003) Body Language/I Did That!/Blue's Sad Day/Blue is Frustrated #Locations and Geography (VHS & DVD, 10/14/2003) Up, Down, All Around!/Blue's Big Car Trip/Signs/Geography #A For Airplane, B For Blue! (VHS & DVD, 10/14/2003) Let's Write!/The Alphabet Train/Words/Blue's Book Nook #Blue's First Holiday (VHS & DVD, 12/16/2003) Blue's First Holiday/Joe's Surprise Party/Blue's Big Holiday/A Snowy Day 2004 #Classic Clues (VHS & DVD, 1/27/2004) Blue's School/Something to Do Blue?/Rhyme Time/Puppets #Animals Everywhere! (VHS & DVD, 2/17/2004) Animals In Our House?/Prehistoric Blue/Animal Behavior!/Nurture! #What Will Happen? (VHS & DVD, 3/15/2004) Blue's Predictions/Contraptions!/Blue's Senses/Anatomy #Blue Talks (VHS & DVD, 5/25/2004) The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Love Day/Blue's Big Mystery/Periwinkle Misses His Friend #Snacktime Playdate (VHS & DVD, 8/10/2004) Snacktime Playdate/Blue's Wishes/Café Blue/The Grow Show! #Bluestock (VHS & DVD, 9/28/2004) Bluestock/Skidoo Adventure/Morning Music/A Surprise Guest 2005 #It's Hug Day (VHS & DVD, 1/25/2005) It's Hug Day/Joe's Clues/I'm So Happy!/Body Language #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams (VHS & DVD, 4/19/2005) Beyond Your Wildest Dreams/Playdates/Blue's Collection/The Wrong Shirt #Blue's Big Get Well Party (DVD, 6/7/2005) Steve Gets the Sniffles/What Is Blue Afraid Of?/Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme/Hide and Seek/Weight and Balance/Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! #Alphabet Power (VHS & DVD, 9/20/2005) The Power of the Alphabet/The Alphabet Train/Let's Write!/Magenta's Messages #Holiday Wishes (VHS & DVD, 10/4/2005) Blue's Holiday Wishes/Can You Help?/Look Carefully.../Patience 2006 #Fred's Birthday (VHS & DVD, 3/21/2006) Fred's Birthday/The Fairy Tale Ball/Dress Up Day/Our Neighborhood Festival #Blue's Jobs (VHS & DVD, 5/2/2006) Occupations/Blue Goes to the Doctor/Mechanics!/Playing Store #Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD, 8/1/2006) Blue's Birthday/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/Blue's Big Pajama Party/Magenta Gets Glasses/Steve Goes to College/Blue Takes You to School/The Legend of the Blue Puppy/Snacktime Playdate #Blue's Clues 10th Anniversary: The Very First 10 Episodes! (DVD, 8/8/2006) Words/Animals In Our House?/What Does Blue Want to Do On a Rainy Day?/Blue's Senses/Un Dia Con Plum!/Blocks!/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Periwinkle Misses His Friend/What Does Blue Need?/Magenta Comes Over/Joe's First Day #Meet Blue's Baby Brother (DVD, 11/14/2006) Meet Blue's Baby Brother/The Baby's Here!/What's New Blue 2007 #Knights of the Snack Table (DVD, 1/30/2007) Knights of the Snack Table/Blue's Farm Playdate/The Boat Float/The Scavenger Hunt #Shape Detectives (DVD, 5/29/2007) Shape Detectives/Mathstronauts/Weight and Balance/Words #Little Blue Riding Hood (DVD, 7/3/2007) Little Red Riding Blue/Masterpiece Museum/Adventure/Imagine Nation #Music Stars (DVD, 7/10/2007) Music Stars/Sprinkles' Sleepover/Blue's Senses/Blue's Story Time #World Travelers (DVD, 11/13/2007) World Travelers/Away Great Playdate/Environments/Blue's New Place #It's Blue Time (DVD, 12/4/2007) Superfriends/What Does Blue Need?/What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?/Skidoo Adventure #Something to Do in Blue's School (DVD, 12/15/2007) Shy/What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?/Blocks!/Math! 2008 #Learning Time (DVD, 1/15/2008) I'm So Happy!/What's Inside?/Prehistoric Blue/Making Changes #Weather Games With Blue (DVD, 9/30/2008) Nature/A Snowy Day/Pool Party/Stormy Weather #Blue's Art Time (DVD, 10/7/2008) Adventures In Art/Colors Everywhere!/Art Appreciation/What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? #Blue the Builder (DVD, 11/4/2008) What Does Blue Want to Build?/Inventions/Patience/The Trying Game 2009 #Blue's Cool Idea (DVD, 1/13/2009) Blue's Surprise at 2'clcock/Math/What Does Blue Want to Make?/Soccer Practice #Blue's Rainy Day Music (DVD, 5/26/2009) Blue's Big Band/What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?/Blue's Favorite Song/Bluestock #Blue's Playtime (DVD, 11/3/2009) Blue Wants to Play a Game!/Blue's Play/The Anything Box/A Brand New Game 2010 #Storytime Land (DVD, 2/2/2010) Blue's Story Time/The Big Book About Us/Blue's Book Nook/What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #Blue's Bedtime Business (DVD, 4/13/2010) Bedtime Business/Blue's Big Pajama Party/What Was Bue's Dream About?/What Time is it For Blue? #Blue's Holiday Celebration (DVD, 8/3/2010) Blue's Birthday/Love Day/Our Neighborhood Festival/Blue's Big Costume Party/Thankful/Blue's First Holiday #Blue's School Days (DVD, 9/14/2010) Blue Takes You to School/Blue's School/Words/Steve Goes to College 2011 #All Day with Blue (DVD, 1/11/2011) Morning Music/Occupations!/Snack Time/A Surprise Guest #Summer Days With Blue (DVD, 5/3/2011) Pool Party/Blue Goes to the Beach/The Grow Show!/Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonzana #Blue's Halloween Party (DVD, 8/30/2011) Blue's Big Costume Party/What is Blue Afraid Of?/Blue's Big Mystery/Pretend Time #We Love Our Family (DVD, 12/27/2011) The Grow Show!/Nurture!/Blue's Big Treasure Hunt/The Baby's Here! 2012 #Let's Learn About Animals! (DVD, 2/14/2012) Animal Behavior!/Animals in our House?/What's That Sound?/Little Blue Riding Hood List of Blue's Clues Marathons (1997-2002) Blue's Big Monday (March 24, 1997) #1x01 Snack Time (9:00am) #1x02 What Time is it For Blue? (9:30am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (11:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (11:30am) #1x09 A Snowy Day (12:00pm) #1x11 Pretend Time (12:30pm) #1x10 The Trying Game (1:00pm) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Monday #2 (October 6, 1997) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (9:00am) #2x05 Magenta Comes Over (9:30am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (11:00am) #1x10 A Snowy Day (11:30am) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (12:00pm) #2x03 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (12:30pm) #1x13 The Grow Show (1:00pm) #1x14 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Tuesday (January 27, 1998) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (9:00am) #2x13 Blue's ABCs (9:30am) #1x01 Snack Time (10:00am) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (11:00am) #2x08 What Does Blue Want to Build? (11:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (12:00pm) #2x14 Math! (12:30pm) #2x03 Tickety's Favorite Nursey Rhyme (1:00pm) #1x11 The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday (March 25, 1998) #1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (9:00am) #2x09 Blue's Senses (9:30am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (10:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #1x11 Pretend Time (11:00am) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (11:30am) #1x13 The Grow Show! (12:00pm) #2x10 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (12:30pm) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (1:00pm) #1x01 Snack Time (1:30pm) Blue's Big Marathon (October 12, 1998) #2x08 What Does Blue Want to Build? (9:00am) #2x20 Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) #2x01 What Does Blue Want to Make? (10:00am) #2x09 Blue's Senses (10:30am) #2x11 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:00am) #2x13 Blue's ABC's (11:30am) #2x12 What Was Blue's Dream About? (12:00pm) #2x17 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (12:30pm) #2x05 Magenta Comes Over (1:00pm) #2x14 Math! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Thank You Thank You Monday (November 15, 1999) #2x13 Blue's ABC's (9:00am) #3x09 Thankful (9:30am) (Premiere) #2x08 What Does Blue Want to Build? (10:00am) #1x02 What Time is it For Blue? (10:30am) #2x03 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (11:00am) #2x11 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:30am) #2x26 Mechanics! (12:00pm) #3x08 Hide and Seek (12:30pm) #3x04 What's That Sound? (1:00pm) #1x10 A Snowy Day (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday #2 (February 23, 2000) #2x02 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (9:00am) #2x20 Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) #3x05 Animal Behavior! (10:00am) #2x24 Blue is Frustrated (10:30am) #3x02 Art Appreciation (11:00am) #2x21 What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (11:30am) #1x09 Pretend Time (12:00pm) #3x06 Blue's Big Pajama Party (12:30pm) #2x14 Math! (1:00pm) #1x11 The Trying Game (1:30pm) Blue's Beach Camp Party Clues Marathon (July 16, 2001) #1x07 Adventures in Art (9:00am) #2x19 The Lost Episode! (9:30am) #3x11 Pool Party (10:00am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:30am) #2x10 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (11:00am) #3x03 Weight and Balance (11:30am) #2x17 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (12:00pm) #3x31 Environments (12:30pm) #4x04 Superfriends (1:00pm) #1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (1:30pm) Blue's Biggest Monday Book (May 20, 2002) #1x01 Snack Time (9:00am) #3x02 Art Appreciation (9:30am) #5x04 The Big Book About Us (10:00am) (Premiere) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #5x02 Colors Everywhere! (11:00am) #4x12 What's Inside? (11:30am) #2x25 What Is Blue Trying To Do? (12:00pm) #3x30 Shy (12:30pm) #3x07 Draw Along with Blue (1:00pm) #1x14 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1:30pm) Albums (1999-2006) 1999 #Blue's Big Treasure (CD & Tape 5/19/1999) - ℗1999 Kid Rhino #Goodnight Blue (CD & Tape 10/20/1999) - ℗1999 Kid Rhino 2000 #A Playdate With Blue (CD & Tape 3/15/2000) - ℗2000 Kid Rhino #Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie Soundtrack (CD & Tape 11/7/2000) - ℗2000 Kid Rhino 2002 #Boogie! (CD 11/19/2002) - ℗2002 Zomba 2006 #Blue's Biggest Hits (CD 8/22/2006) - ℗2006 Nick Records Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Navigation Templates Category:Lists